The Unwanted
by LishaBaby
Summary: Stiles was in so much trouble. It was all the packs fault, his lying, ditching school, and his worst problem yet. He was now officially done with the pack and all their drama. It was too much trouble and not worth it especially now that it cost him-magic. His magic that was now going to be stuck with him for the rest of his life. His coven was going to kill him. Stiles/Peter


Stiles was so done with the pack.

None of them was worth the effort he put into them. Not Erica, not Isaac, not Boyd, not even Scott-and definitely not Derek, Allison, Jackson, or Lydia.

Not a single one of them was worth it—except maybe Peter and that was only because Stiles felt bad about setting him on fire (and he might have just a_ tiny itty bitty_ crush him).

But that didn't change the fact that Stiles was so completely done with the pack. He can't seem to remember a time when they were the one's saving him or caring about his feelings or when they were being even half decent people.

He can freely admit that Lydia had always been a bitch and he just liked to make excuses for her behavior before—but not anymore. After he stuck up for her for years, bowed on the ground she walked on, put up with all the bull she constantly dished out to him for not being popular, and probably showed her more kindness on their two dates than Jackson ever had during their whole relationship, but she still chose Jackson over him.

There were a lot of things he could let go but to choose Jackson that complete asshole-ly, jackass-y, reject from the black lagoon over him was unacceptable.

Jackson and Derek had always been nose up in the air assholes but with the pack becoming stronger it had just gotten worse.

The rest of them, though, he guessed it was just them being around the wrong influence. They seemed to be under the perception that it was a privilege for him to be their friend. They seemed to have forgotten that he was the only person since the 3rd grade who would ever be friends with them. That he ignored that Scott was asthmatic, stupid, and not to fun at all, that he ignored Isaac was always twitching and a huge comic geek, that Erica was pretty mean and sour for a girl with constant secures, and that Boyd was overly huge and to quiet (like a serial killer). He was literally the only one who would even try and be nice to them. The rest of them were caught up in everything that was wrong with them or didn't think the social repercussions would be worth it.

Mimi told him this decision would come back to bite him in the ass and it took a big ass bite at that.

The pack and all their drama had caused him to break an almost 10 year vow the day before it would have been a permanent, irreversible vow.

Thanks to Derek being a worse Alpha than Peter the Alpha pack was drawn to Beacon Hills and everyone was put in danger. And because everyone else was stupid and unprepared Sties had to step in and save the day. Again.

He of course had a fool proof plan that even the morons of his pack could ruin. The plan would have gone off without a hitch if not for Lydia. If she wasn't so arrogant to think that she was smarter than him and could save werewolf ass better then him everything would have gone smoothly.

Instead of following the plan like everyone else was, she decided to throw the most potent wolfs bane she could get from the Argent's on the battle field. This wolfs band and the wolfs bane mixture that Stiles already had out on the field to kill the Alpha pack created a poisonous gas that almost killed everything not human in a 100 miles radius. Since the other wolfs bane Stiles had gotten was already in their bodies the Alpha pack was quickly killed the others-not so much.

It would have slowly killed everyone, Stiles included that was there on that field but Stiles quickly used a spell he remembered his mother teaching him to keep it from them.

Yes, you read it right Stiles used a spell his mother taught him.

He used magic.

Magic that wasn't ever supposed to be used at that and magic that was going to be permanently un-used forever tomorrow That is if no one in the coven broke the vow to never use magic.

But Stiles just did and that was the problem.

He didn't know what he was going to tell his coven members at all.


End file.
